


*art dumps*

by tencinoir



Series: the hobbit : art + comic dumps [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Chibi, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, doodle, dump, mini comic, scketch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tencinoir/pseuds/tencinoir





	1. the hobbit doodle 01

so this is my first fan art of The Hobbit :D  
hope you like/enjoy it♥

x-posted to [tumblr](http://tmblr.co/Z1IbGyd3zS9G) and [dA](http://fav.me/d5tcbey)


	2. Hello Kili

 

just made this for my icon, i know not what i do... forgive me, Kili and Hello Kitty x3

hope you like/enjoy it♥

x-posted to [tumblr](http://tenci.tumblr.com/post/42484381159/) and [dA](http://fav.me/d5u35ei)


End file.
